Dimensional Destruction
Dimensional Destruction (tentative title) is a crossover video game, with features of many different genres (including: Fighting, Hack N Slash, Strategy, Role-Playing, Fantasy, and lots more) detailing the events of a whole host of characters created by (as well as guest characters), from several different universes, as an intergalactic threat seeks to destroy everything and everyone in multiple dimensions. The game holds many references to other games, including game play elements and game modes inspired by other games, to help further reiterate the theme of merging dimensions. Of course, the game will also feature original gameplay elements, as well as game modes. The game is developed and produced by Illusion Works, as well as a whole host of other companies, especially Square Enix, Electronic Arts and Blizzard Entertainment. For the time being, it has been rated "T" for Teen by ESRB, and "16" by PEGI, however this is subject to change when the final build of the game is presented to the rating boards. While the release date has been expressed as simply 2017, it is anticipated to be released during either Q1 or Q2 of 2017. It is being planned to be released exclusively on the Aquarius for a month, before being available on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. There has also been rumours of a mobile game, but they have yet to be proven true. You can sign up any of your characters in the comment section to be used as "Guest Characters" in the game, as long as they have art I can use. Plot The story of Dimensional Destruction focuses on the overlapping of different universes and dimensions, which causes distress for a lot of the heroes. After being split from all of her known friends, Liana meets a strange girl named Parvati, who seems to have suffered some form of Amnesia from the dimension split. The two decide that they need to figure out how this all happened, and put a stop to it. As they progress, they meet some familiar faces and some new faces, eventually forming an army to tackle the evil behind all of the destruction. Gameplay Dimensional Destruction's main game is inspired mainly from the "Fire Emblem" series, as well as other turn-based strategy games. The game features many different playable maps, designed around different environments present in the original games the main characters are from, where you explore and battle against varied opponents ranging in difficulty and ability. The game is quite a large game, and has many different stories that you can delve into, and is much larger than a standard title in the "Fire Emblem" series. There are many story branches to explore, as some maps may be exclusive to certain characters or some stories may have multiple endings and alternating paths. Combat Characters in Dimensional Destruction attack using two different methods, weapons and abilities. Weapons are collected during the game, with varying effects. Each weapon has a maximum amount of times it can be used before it breaks, so it is important to have a lot of varied weapons all of the time. Some weapons are even exclusive to specific characters. They are the main method of attacking, as abilities can only be used once per level with a character. Dimensional Destruction abilities Every character has two exclusive abilities which they can use once per map. The first ability is unlocked for most characters upon them joining your team, however some require the first ability to be unlocked as the game proceeds. The second ability is always locked until story events occur which allow the character to learn the ability. Abilities for different characters can do different things, for example, some may attack enemies while others give stat boosts for the duration of the fight. Star Signs Star Signs are another mechanic in the game, which also play a major role in the story, /Darkest Days/. Star Signs are specific signs that are matched to somebody based on their birth date. Every playable character in the game has a star sign, using the traditional alignments made by NASA. Similar to how type effectiveness works in series like Pokemon, damage will be increased or decreased by a set percentage based on the star sign arrangements of both fighters. Separate icons for characters in this section will be made soon. DISTRUST Meter The Distrust meter is another mechanic in the game which affects combat. Characters will work better alongside other units which they are friends with, which you can see in the character profiles section of the menu. If a character gets along with another character which they are fighting alongside, then they will find it easier to protect each other from damage and to attack in coordination. However, if they don't get along, they will be less willing to protect each other from enemy damage and will not work together effectively. Game Modes Story Mode: Darkest Days Following on from other Illusion Works properties, Dimensional Destruction features an original cinematic story, while incorporating fighitng-style gameplay. It prominently focuses on the characters from Ziama Prime, with some cameos of other popular characters as well. Many different storylines in different universes will merge and interwine in this story. ---- DARKEST DAYS: READ HERE ---- Characters There are currently an unknown number of characters planned for the game, but only 43 have been revealed so far. You can click on their image to be taken to their page! (If it exists) Default Roster Unlocked Roster Guest Roster Soundtrack Reception Unavailable. Update Log *October 01, 2016: Created the initial page, with 43 confirmed characters. *October 02, 2016: Expanded on gameplay, and the overall theme of the game. *October 04, 2016: Cleanup. *October 07, 2016: Development on abilities. *October 09, 2016: Updated many different sections, added the gallery, updated logo, began updating roster images. *October 16, 2016: Finished ability names, updated the design of the table slightly and added a combat section. *October 24, 2016: Added the story mode, and other general updates/clean up. *October 29, 2016: More cleanup. Major story focus from now on. Trivia *This is the first game in the Ziama Prime timeline to feature other characters from other universes. *The game is planned to be very heavily built, as the creator wants the project to have as much content as possible. *The project is planned to be finished before October 29, 2016, however this may change depending on any personal or professional issues which may occur during that time frame. It is highly unlikely this will be the finished date, due to the game now having a fully-fledged story mode. *The level of detail is deeper in this game, akin to Radioactive. *The game was initially teased through a glitching icon of Tess, which was added to the creator's website. It was also a teaser for a second project, which is currently cancelled. *The game was initially called "Dimensional Warfare", but this was changed during development. Credits and Acknowledgements: * : The main tables used for the game. *Fire Emblem: The main combat game play. *DESPAIR: The DISTRUST meter. * : The current logo.